halte bus
by HMOK13
Summary: kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha memaafkan siwon di halte bus (ini juga dipublish di afn)


Suasana yang sepi, hampir tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan hari dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghilangkan penat. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaan yang senyap ini terjadi karena hujan deras telah mengguyur kota dan sesekali siluet putih tampak senang menggoreskan diri pada dinding mendung diatas yang bernama langit. Penggambaran seperti itu sudah cukup membuat orang-orang bergidik malas, tak ingin keluar rumah; lebih memilih berdiam diri ditempat yang hangat dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas. namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada satu orang yang masih berdiri tegap di halte bus sambil menatap intens pada titik-titik air yang jatuh ke tanah. Entah, orang itu memang nekat ingin keluar atau sial karena ia tidak mengira bahwa hujan akan datang lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Ia masih setia dengan tingkahnya yang terbilang konyol itu, ia hanya diam; tak bergerak sedikitpun, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannyapun tidak ia lakukan walau hanya sekedar untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. jika ada orang yang berani keluar seperti dirinya dan berjumpa padanya, mungkin akan mengira ia adalah maneken penuh pesona yang sengaja dipindahkan di halte bus oleh perusahaan fashion sebagai sensasi promosi. Ia berperawakan tinggi atletis bak model dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, begitu tampan.

Di lain sisi, mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban atau ketidaksengajaan; seorang pemuda dengan rambut eboni, kulit yang pucat dan wajah manis, tak lupa juga senyumnya yang mampu membuat semua orang meleleh ingin memilikinya jika kau mendapatkan kesempatan melihat senyumnya itu sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri halte bus. Ya, tragedy unik ini bisa diartikan bahwa orang yang seperti patung itu tak akan sendirian dan kesenyapan tidak menemaninya lagi. "hyung, maafkan aku." Kata pemuda manis itu, mencoba bernapas dengan benar setelah ngos-ngosan berlari sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakkan dan basah, tidak tertutup tudung jas hujan. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan gaya menggosok-gosok kasar rambutnya. Ternyata pemuda manis itu mengenal orang yang dari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa. "maaf, membuatmu terluka? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Lanjutnya, mendekati orang yang telah dipanggil hyung oleh dirinya. "aku akan mempedulikanmu. Aku tak akan marah padamu lagi. Maafkan aku." Tukas pemuda manis itu berulang kali; menarik tangan laki-laki yang masih setia dengan sikapnya, membisu. Perbedaan kulit mereka begitu kontras, pemuda manis itu kulitnya putih pucat seperti warna porselen sedangkan orang yang masih diam saja berwarna tan.

"hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku mencacimu dan menuduhmu tidak berguna tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku mohon." ucap pemuda manis itu memelas, tidak peduli hujan semakin deras terbawa angin dengan gemuruh guntur yang terdengar cukup keras walau ia cukup menahan diri untuk tidak takut akan suara petir dan halte yang ia datangi. "hyung, aku mohon. Jangan diamkan aku. Aku tidak suka. " Terangnya mulai merengek, ingin menangis; ketidakpeduliannya terhadap sekelilingnya telah runtuh, ia tidak kuat lagi dengan adanya suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan jalan trotoar yang makin gelap mengerikan, ia mulai ketakutan; Ia berharap drama saling maaf memaafkannya segera berakhir dan laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua darinya segera memeluknya, mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu menenangkan ketakuatannya seperti dulu.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, tak mampu membendung ketakutannya; sekelebat bayangan muncul dihadapannya, Ia melihat tubuh tertelungkup di jalan beraspal dengan cairan merah pekat mengalir mengikuti aliran air deras kearah lubang selokan dan disebrang jalan sana tampak seseorang menatap dingin tanpa ekspresi pada tubuh tersebut. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pemuda itu, tak terduga; Ia gemetaran merasa ngeri, tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas, terduduk dilantai halte bus. Berkali-kali mengusap air matanya yang semakin membanjiri pipinya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, seakan telah lupa dengan tujuannya kenapa dia ada di halte bus. Keresahan menghantuinya, pandangannya tidak fokus; ia menjadi tak terkontrol, ia begitu gugup secara bergantian menatap jalan raya yang lengang dan hyungnya. Dadanya begitu sakit, napasnya sesak. Perasaan bingung bercampur menjadi satu.

"kyunnie. "sela seorang pemuda yang penuh pesona itu bergegas memeluk kyunnie, Mmembisikkan kata-kata yang lembut dan tegas bagaikan mantra yang dilantunkan oleh seorang penyihir; seketika itu juga, kyunnie menjadi lebih tenang. "maafkan aku, kyunnie." Lanjut pemuda itu, bereaksi terhadap trauma kyuhyun yang kambuh; melepaskan pelukkannya, sekedar menatap wajah pias kyunnie yang nama sebenarnya adalah kyuhyun dengan harapan kyuhyun telah membaik. Kyuhyun hanya membalas ucapan hyungnya dengan mengelengkan kepala, tanpa berkata apapun. Ia membelai paras wajah hyungnya yang begitu tampan, hidungnya yang mancung dan tulang rahangnya yang tegas. "maafkan aku tak bisa mengembalikannya." Memegang kedua bahu kyuhyun, keduanya masih dalam keadaan duduk karena kyuhyn belum mempunyai banyak tenaga walau hanya sekedar berdiri. "maaf, aku harus membawanya pergi." menarik kepala kyuhyun, menenggelamkannya pada ceruk lehernya agar kyuhyun merasa nyaman. "tidak, wonnie-hyung. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Aku yang salah." Menahan aksi hyungnya, menunjukkan raut mukanya menyesal. Hyungnya yang memiliki sorot mata bagaikan elang yang siap menerkam mangsa itu tersenyum senang bahwa ia yakin kyuhyun telah memaafkannya karena mimik muka kyuhyun yang telah berubah tenang.

" apa kau berjanji tak akan mengusirku lagi? Dan menerimaku." Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil wonnie-hyung, polos. "tidak akan, hyung. Aku tak akan mengusirmu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan bersedih lagi. Aku akan melepaskan kepergian, henry. Apakah hyung mau membantuku, membiarkannya pergi?" jelas kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, moodnya telah kembali membaik. "kyunnie, apakah memang seperti ini menjadi makhluk yang paling dicintai oleh Penciptanya? Makhluk yang paling sempurna daripada yang lain?" sela wonnie atau bisa disapa nama aslinya siwon sambil menghirup harumnya rambut kyuhyun yang masih basah, yang sudah menjadi candu untuk dirinya selama ini; wangi vanilla. "maksud, hyung?" ucap kyuhyun bingung, sudah ada didekapan siwon. "jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang jika kita berdekatan seperti ini? Dan rasanya ingin mati saja ketika kau bilang membenciku." terang siwon secara spontan seperti anak kecil yang diharuskan berkata jujur tanpa menutupi kebohongan pada ibunya. Mendengar penuturan siwon, kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia begitu malu dan tak menyangka siwon hyung yang jarang bicara mengucapkan hal seperti itu, ia semakin tak mengerti, apa siwon hyung sedang menggodanya atau dia memang malaikat yang terjatuh; yang tak tahu apapun tentang manusia.

Kedekatan siwon dan kyuhyun bermula, saat kyuhyun melihat siwon yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka bebas, kyuhyun begitu syok bercampur bingung dengan kedatangan siwon. "kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau sekarang menyesal? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Kenapa bisa kau hanya diam saja? saudaraku membutuhkan pertolongan." Tandas kyuhyun kesal dan marah, ia murka pada siwon karena tak hanya dirinya sebagai saksi kecelakaan yang menimpa pada adiknya, henry melainkan siwon juga tapi siwon tak melakukan apapun ketika kecelakaan terjadi. "Pergi kau dari sini, dasar orang tak berperasaan." Usir kyuhyun, berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya; mencabut infus sebagai asupan gizi pada tubuhnya sambil membuang barang-barang disekitarnya kearah siwon. Akibat ulahnya yang rusuh; terdengar diluar, tanapa menunggu waktu lama para berbaju putih-putih mendatanginya, menenangkan dirinya dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun masih memberotak histeris sambil berucap berulang kali "PERGI." Sedangan siwon sebagai tersangka yang membuat kyuhyun berteriak marah hanya diam, menatapnya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba melesak keluar membasahi pipinya tanpa henti. Orang-orang berbaju putihpun, tak mengusirnya, seakan-akan siwon seperti orang yang tak kasat mata.

Sejak saat itu pula, Siwon sering mengunjunginya dan selalu berdiri didepan pintu kamar kyuhyun, tidak berani masuk kamar ataupun sekedar mengintip. Jika pun dia ingin menemui kyuhyun ia akan mendekatinya ketika malam telah larut, dimana tak banyak orang yang beraktivitas dan rata-rata orang-orang termasuk kyuhyun telah tertidur pulas. Saat itulah, siwon mencuri pandang wajah kyuhyun dengan puas, melihat setiap inchi muka kyuhyun yang manis dan tak lupa ia mengelus tangan halus kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan bulu mepati putih; tidak tahu apa tujuan siwon memberikan bulu putih tersebut, mungkin untuk menunjukkan rasa simpatik atau ketenangan batin.

-the end-

newbie yang pengen menuangkan cerita disini dan terima kasih untuk readers

ceritanya campur-campur, tidak spesifik. bisa fandom darimana aja


End file.
